


With a Silence Broken

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi H. & Yamato, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou knows that he could have left him there. If he was what they wanted him to be, he could have easily done it and moved on. But he's not. And he's happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Silence Broken

Isn't it always supposed to be a simple mission? Even if it's classed a bloody A-rank, it's standard. We're ANBU, we're supposed to cope, we're the ones who get the hardest missions, the most dangerous even, and pass it off as child's play. Because that's what ANBU is all about… muscle power, working in the shadows, full of secrets and overrun with smartarses who assume they can plan everything perfectly.

They can't.

How are you supposed to predict everything? They're not like the Sandaime, with his crystal ball. Even then his ball is used to see what's happening at the moment and when you're miles away from home, what good can that do?

"PULL BACK!" someone shouts and I register it's the co-captain of the team. His mask is cracked, a chip revealing the bottom of his chin and up to his nose. His lips keep moving, but, for the life of me, I have no idea what he's saying. He could be speaking a completely new language for all I could hear.

The earth trembles at my feet. I've felt the tremble underneath me many times, all at my own hand. It's unsettling to feel this now, knowing that it's out of my control. Can I fix it? I look to my co-captain, his mask splitting his face into white segments, and he shakes his head, waving his arms like a monkey.

I can't fix this. I can't help. My long-standing, near-perfect record of ANBU achievement takes a slight knock, but I figure being alive is worth more than trying to root the earth to the ground, keeping it where it should be.

I can't think of where it went wrong. We were finishing a mission, filling our term of the contract. A small village held important documents that would benefit Konoha and so we were sent to fetch them. And them being important documents, we were prepared to fight for them. We show up, it's pretty much dead, we wait around… we take them. Mission sorted. Only, it wasn't. I'm not sure who was the first to spot them, but we'd been surrounded and then… this. The world trembling and six of the highest ANBU unable to do a damned thing.

There was no one to fight. It was a coordinated attack, planned and prepared unlike we had been. Shitty Intel. This was their fault. They were supposed to plan for these things.

I'm going to ignore the fact that we should have done something. It's easier to blame other people in life-or-death situations.

Something explodes around us and I can hear my colleagues' moans of pain. Sure, we're ANBU, but it doesn't mean that we can't feel pain. Smoke curls around me, as if a dragon has burst from the ground and maybe that would be better than what this is.

The first thing I think when the ringing in my ears lessens is how bollocked I'm going to get by my captain. My mask was lost in the blast and I'm lucky that I don't have any injuries. I'm sweating, god am I sweating, but there's not blood on my face. I checked that.

My eyes sting as I look around, trying to find a way out of this warzone. Whoever was assaulting us was determined to keep us from escaping and another explosion rocketed around me, knocking my legs out. For a second I stayed still, crouching with my eyes half closed. What way was it? If I could find the way out of this death pit and up onto a hill overlooking the area, all would be fine.

We're all about assessing the risk in ANBU. Don't take an uncalculated risk. Never. It's one of the top rules… you just can't do it. As well as that, we have to be able to undertake quick calculations and, it's probably thanks to my stolen DNA, I'm pretty bloody quick at that. It's why I was ANBU so young. It's why I'm here today, dying for a handful of fucking scrolls.

Even though I'm tired, even though I could fall asleep, I use Mokuton to push me upright, sighing and them promptly coughing as I inhaled smoke and debris. I head the way I thought I was going before, pretty sure I'd get out of this mess at some point. Well, either that or find someone else, preferably alive.

The smoke clears a little. I can see a hill ahead and that seems like a nicer bet. I feel the presence of someone next to me as the ground rumbles, shrapnel hurtling over me. Something hits my shoulder and I can finally feel blood trickling down my arm, probably staining my uniform. And won't that be a nice little cleaning bill if I make it out of this?

My lungs have taken a battering and I can feel my team mate going through the same. This wasn't just smoke, something was in it. Not a poison, but something that delayed effect, weighed you down and made it damned near impossible to breath. Whoever it was that attacked us is clever. They're not around, I can't feel them and someone would have targeted them already. They wanted us to die while they left, suffocating us in a pit of their own making.

Charming.

All of my team are near me now, heading for the hill. It's a high bank and I know it'll take a lot of effort to get up. After two days of sleeping lightly, coupled with basic rations and then this stupid cloud of death, chances weren't looking up. For all people respected us and worshiped our skills, it doesn't take much to kill an ANBU. We're still human after all.

My co-captain reaches the hill and I let out a huff of air, breaking free of cloud. Smoke rolls around me, splitting and revealing, at last, my captain. He's behind me, blood trickling down the side of his face from his forehead. It's a lot of blood, probably coupled with a head trauma…

It's just us now. My ears are ringing, another explosion setting off close by. Smoke clouds my vision of him, running – like us all – for his life. All it takes is one false move and you're dead here.

Do I wait for him? Do I keep running? My life first or both our lives at the same time? What the fuck do you do in this situation? Ninja academy doesn't prepare you for this does it? Then again, what do I know about the Academy. I'm not allowed in, not allowed anywhere.

I don't even remember my real name.

Then the world tumbles into slow motion and my captain's face winces, his eyebrows tightening and his jaw clenching. Amongst all the explosions, the earth screaming at me to move, run, do something that's not going to get me killed, I stand still, pausing in running to watch my captain fall down, knee striking the ground with a force that only I can feel.

I'm the only one who sees it. Everyone else is gone, running to safety like I should be doing. Well, what I would be doing if I was a heartless bastard, if I didn't respect my captain, if I could turn a blind eye and not even give a shit.

But that's not me. That's the image that I was modelled on, putty in the hands of an uncontrollable scientist and a project in the eyes of rulers, but I'm not that person. Sorry council, I've found someone I'm more dedicated to than the image you want for me and this is why I turn on my heel, running to my captain's side despite the fact I'm a sitting duck now.

His eyes are misty and I know he won't last much longer. His eyes – both eyes – dart to me and I know that's partially why he's so tired. The Sharingan is tired, stimulated at the moment and not helping for once.

I want to swear. How the hell am I going to get us both up the hill?

The earth's moving again and I can feel the bubble of an explosion. I don't say anything as I loop an arm under weak shoulders, hauling my Senpai up with difficulty. I didn't think I had any adrenaline left, but apparently I was proved wrong and it was easier to move than I'd thought.

We moved together. We moved as one. Fuck we were amazing in those few moments it took to get from the ground to the top of the hill. I don't even remember how it happened, but we managed it, flying across the ground and landing up the hill (literally it could have happened for all I knew of it).

"Tenzou," is whispered at my side and I look sideways, half-pulled down to Kakashi's level. He looks pathetic for our captain, but I indulge him, creeping down as he sits on the ground. The earth's still, hauntingly so, and I can hear the echo of dirt as its shifted, resting from the attack.

"Senpai?" I don't want to speak loudly and I whisper it. It doesn't matter either way as my other team members don't seem to care. They're spread around us, looking down at where we were attacked. I'm not sure if they're looking for the perpetrators or whether they're amazed that us – an ANBU squad to boot – was damaged this badly by explosions.

On paper it's ridiculous. In reality? Well I can tell you it hurts.

"Tenzou," Kakashi repeats, hanging his head down and taking a deep breath. He's exhausted and add that to the mental strain of the Sharingan… he's probably lucky to be conscious. And definitely not in any position to be making any decisions.

"Move out. I'll stop when it's safe to camp," is all our co-captain says and I look to Kakashi. How the hell are we supposed to move when Kakashi's prone and practically dead? I may be younger than our co-captain, but I've been in ANBU much longer. I've worked with Senpai much longer. Who the hell is he to suggest – and I know what he's suggesting – that we leave Kakashi behind?

It's not my place to ask. It's not my place to be a leader. It's not my place to be anywhere but high ANBU level… all these things I've been told. They never really bothered me until now. If I was the co-captain Kakashi wouldn't be untreated. We'd camp here if need be, but no man would be left behind.

"And Senpai?" It's bad form to question your superior, but I do it anyway. He's not my captain. Kakashi is.

"You think he'll make it?" He still has his ridiculous, cracked mask on. He looks like an idiot. Admit defeat and just take the damned thing off.

"You think we should assume and just leave him here?" I'm tired. So tired. I want to hack my lungs up and scrape them out of dirt as even breathing hurts. I want to be free of the responsibility I'm about to take, but there's no way I'm leaving Senpai here.

The co-captain doesn't say anything. He stumbles off, limping. The other three follow him, not even batting an eyelid at Kakashi. Is this really what it comes down to? Sure this wasn't Senpai's regular team, and we'd been paired together simply on skill basis, but to outright abandon us?

I don't hold much influence, but the council are still scared of me. Threats of ROOT haven't worked before and my ability to keep a calm head while they flutter around me helps. A word of the team's failure to cooperate with me and the council will jump a single hoop. A small privilege, very small, but a few words in reprimand is the best I'll ever get.

That's the only favour Orochimaru ever did me. I'm in a position where I can make a few solitary demands. Well that and being able to use Mokuton, but in reality it's more trouble than its worth.

Kakashi's heavy. There's a forest around us and I just manage to push past the first row of bushes before I give up. Senpai's eyes are rolled into the back of his head, sleep too much to bear, and I envy him. How easy would it be to just sleep right now?

I arrange him so that he's in the bush, leaves covering him in a faux-blanket. He's less noticeable and he'll thank me later, even if he looks awful and feels awful in the morning. We'll catch up with the others later, but I need to rest.

I can't sleep though. Kakashi owes me for this. Tonight's going to be hard. I'll manage though… somehow.

 **.**

I'm still awake when Kakashi comes around to consciousness. I don't know how I managed it, but the fear that you could be killed kind of lets you rewire basic human needs.

Except now I feel like I'm going to die, but that's neither here nor there.

"Tenzou?" Kakashi's voice is rough, as if he'd been drinking last night instead of dying. It doesn't sound sexy.

"Senpai," I manage out, my jaw refusing to move as it takes energy that I don't have.

"I'm in a bush," he says, rolling on his side. I'm propped against a tree; legs stretched out in front of me and head just off of my chest. I can see him though, and dry blood stains his face.

I should have cleaned him up. I should have healed him. I shouldn't have shoved him into a bush.

"Yeah," I say instead, looking away as Kakashi clambers out slowly, not wanting to see the pain I know will be on his face.

"The others?" I try to avoid Kakashi's question, breath slipping from me easier than it is taking it in. I'm losing all bodily control as I don't need to stay alert now.

"Left," I mumble, unaware I was making the effort to speak. If I slipped a little I could sleep and that was all I needed. Unlike Kakashi, I wasn't hurt. Being able to control my cells and push them to a wood state was helpful in cleaning wounds… they'd all be healed nicely by tomorrow.

Touch wood.

Kakashi says something else but, in all honesty, I don't care anymore. He should be thanking me he got the bush.

 **.**

When I wake, there's other people around us. Kakashi's perched on the ground, looking all important. I know that look, it means he doesn't know what to do and doesn't have his book on him.

The rest of the team are here… or should I say we're here with the rest of the team. Kakashi's responsible for this as I can't see the bush. Knowing him he tracked them down to check they were all alright and get an informal report.

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

It's the co-captain. I'm surprised. Never before has he shown an interest in my wellbeing as a standalone from the mission. I'm feeling rather good about myself and sit up, until he pulls the rug from under my feet.

"We need a proper place to stay; can you do the wood thing?"

I feel like a whore, used, abused and thrown away. They don't want me; they want what I have to offer and how it benefits them.

I do it anyway, too tired to complain. At least the sleep I had allowed my chakra to build up a little and I pretty much exhaust it again with the wooden springs I create for the dick of a co-captain.

And, of course, they all bundle in without so much as thanks. Only Kakashi remains outside with me, one hand scratching his jaw line absently. He doesn't have his full mask on, the material pulled down, and it's easy to stare at him.

He's handsome. I'm not afraid to admit that. I've seen snatches of his lower face and joked with others of various ailments that leeched his face… but there's nothing there. Stubble is forming, his lips are drawn tightly in thought and his jaw is clenched. He's a normal person.

"Thank you," he says, standing.

How the hell do I respond to that one?

"You're welcome," assuming he meant the house. It takes a bit of chakra, but it is better than sleeping rough I suppose. Even comes with baths for relaxation, which we all need.

"No," Kakashi turns to me, mouth open slightly. "Thank you."

His hand is heavy on my shoulder as he claps it down. I can see the fine hairs growing in. He needs to shave and he smells of blood, sweat and death, but I guess I do too. Earth clings to his hair and there's a tiny leaf, hanging slightly from his hair.

My hand moves and the leaf is gone. Kakashi's eyes close and I lick my dry lips. Fuck the rest of the team; we don't need them at the moment. I try not to let it bother me, but I don't have many people close to me.

Dry blood still flecks Kakashi's eye and I brush around the wound on his forehead lightly, taking care not to hurt Senpai. He doesn't even flinch, keeping his eyes closed, and I move to his eye.

Kakashi's scar has always been taboo. You don't look at it, you don't comment on it and you don't ask how he got it. I skim over it, my fingers shaking and slipping as, instead, I run down his nose. A gloved hand moved up, trapping me where I am, and his non-Sharingan eye opens slightly, connecting with mine.

"It's okay," he whispers, air breezing over my cheeks.

He directs my fingers to his scar and I touch the line of raised skin in awe. We're close now, close enough that we're practically pressed against each other, and my breathing pattern changes, synchronising with my Senpai's.

His eyelid flutters as I trail downwards, until the scar tapers into a point at the end. Behind the damaged skin lies a dangerous eye, one that makes Kakashi who he is. Without the Sharingan he's plain old Kakashi, but with it he sends fear before him, the Copy Nin.

The ruby red eye opens a little, just enough for lashes to separate and for a pupil to look at me. The gaze is warm, matching the look in his other eye, and even though I know it's an eye he's transplanted, I know that the Uchiha he took it from gave his blessing, gave his love, with the eye.

My hands have stopped now, resting slightly curled on his cheek. What a sight I must look, pressed to my Senpai bedraggled and exhausted. I plan to sleep once we go inside, but I can't move.

I don't want to move.

Stubble brushes my chin as Kakashi leans in. He's suddenly invading the last of my senses left, pressing his lips to mine and his tongue into my mouth. Perhaps I should be disgusted and push him away, but I don't. I clutch my hands, moving to the back of his head and press him close to me.

We break apart and he tugs me inside. Without a word we move to a room and he lets go of my hand, staring at me with mismatched eyes before he leaves me.

The day after, when we get back, he resigns from ANBU.

 **.**

Tsunade has such faith in him, Tenzou thinks. Maybe she feels closer to him because he has such a stellar ANBU report – best in the forces – or maybe because he has the exact same DNA as her grandfather.

Tenzou doesn't like to think too hard about these things. He's younger than Tsunade, but technically her grandfather.

He feels the weight of the task settle on his shoulder and rolls them experimentally. He can do it. He has to do it. There's no option to fail here, not when so much is on the line.

As Tenzou – Yamato now, another codename, another lie – walks free of Tsunade's office, he heads to his home first. He'll change and then make one important stop before meeting his new team.

"I'm not supposed to see anyone," a voice drawls out. Tenzou ignores it, pulling back the hospital curtain and entering the little booth, sitting down after returning their privacy.

"Yeah," he says, waiting for Kakashi to say something. They haven't spoken properly since they kissed, but that's not why Tenzou's here.

"Tsunade chose you?" Kakashi snaps his book shut and places it under his pillow. He's bandaged up, looking a little pathetic, but he retains the cool façade many people had envied for years.

"I'm introducing myself to them in an hour or so," Tenzou offers, nodding his head. He's excited about this, being able to teach the infamous Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi doesn't say anything for a moment before his hand twitches. Tenzou knows this can mean any number of things, but he doesn't think of them. They're sensible, like nervous twitches, Kakashi flexing his muscles or responding to an IV… something more than him wanting to hold hands.

But when has he been conventional? He smiles and threads his hand together with Kakashi's. For a moment Kakashi just looks at Tenzou, unmoving, before he looks away.

"I'm looking forward to working under you once again, Senpai." Tenzou's not the teenager he once was. His bark has more bite and his words carry a smirk and a promise.

"About time too, Kohai," Kakashi says and Tenzou thinks of the look on his face, behind the bandages.

They share a look before Tenzou leaves to meet with Naruto, Sakura and Sai for the first time. Kakashi hasn't noticed it yet, but a small, wooden dog is sitting on his bedside table. In its mouth is a scroll, just a slip of paper, but it is one of the most nerve wracking pieces of paper Tenzou has ever passed on.

And, as planned, Kakashi visits him when he's back from his mission. Tenzou doesn't have time to reflect on his tiredness and greets his former captain with a smile.

"I missed you," is all that Kakashi says, admitting guiltily, before he kisses Tenzou.

And that is fine by Tenzou.

 **.**


End file.
